headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Norman Osborn
| type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Manhattan, New York City, New York | known relatives = Harry Osborn (son) Liz Allan (ex-daughter-in-law) Normie Osborn (grandson) | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Amazing Spider-Man'', Volume 1 #14 | final appearance = | actor = }} Norman Osborn is a fictional businessman and costumed supervillain, best known for his role of the Green Goblin in comic books published by Marvel Comics. He is a primary adversary of Spider-Man, and has made numerous appearances in related comic titles over the years. The character was created by writer Stan Lee and artist Steve Ditko and first appeared in ''Amazing Spider-Man'', Volume 1 #14 in July, 1964. As the Green Goblin, Norman Osborn fought up against Spider-Man on many occasions, but was seemingly killed in battle shortly following the tragic murder of Peter Parker's girlfriend, Gwen Stacy. Osborn disappeared from comics for many years, until making a surprise return in the mid 1990s when it was revealed that he had actually survived the previous battle and had been operating from behind-the-scenes to make trouble for Spider-Man ever since. In the mid-2000s, Norman Osborn took on a larger role in the internal continuity of the Marvel Universe when he became the head of a super national defense agency known as H.A.M.M.E.R. and began wearing a suit of hi-tech power armor under the guise of the Iron Patriot. Biography Origin Norman Osborn grew up in Hartford, Connecticut to an abusive father. As an adult, he relocated to New York City where he married and had a son named Harry. Along with former college professor Mendel Stromm, Norman founded Osborn Chemical. Hungry for more wealth and power, Norman had Stromm framed for embezzlement and took complete control over the company, renaming it Oscorp. Norman inspected some of his former mentor's notations concerning an experimental formula to increase strength and vitality. Norman's objective was to use this formula for personal gain, but his embittered son Harry, tired of being constantly ignored and insulted by his hardened father, tampered with the formula, which caused it to explode in Norman's face. Norman did develop superhuman strength, but along with it, a burgeoning madness. He adopted a gruesome costume for himself and became the Green Goblin. Powers * Accelerated healing * Superhuman agility * Superhuman durability * Superhuman reflexes * Superhuman stamina * Superhuman strength Equipment * Goblin Glider * Pumpkin bombs * Iron Patriot armor Notes & Trivia .]] * * Norman Osborn was born in Hartford, Connecticut. * Norman Osborn's first appearance as the Green Goblin was in ''Amazing Spider-Man'', Volume 1 #14. * Norman's first appearance out of costume was in ''Amazing Spider-Man'', Volume 1 #23, but he was unnamed at this time. * Norman's first appearance where he is identified by name was in ''Amazing Spider-Man'', Volume 1 #37. * Norman Osborn was believed to have been killed by his own out-of-control Goblin Glider in ''Amazing Spider-Man'', Volume 1 #122. The character remained dead for many years, and even appeared as a ghost, until it was explained that Norman had been saved by the Scriers. * Norman Osborn first donned the Iron Patriot armor in ''Dark Avengers'' #1. * Norman Osborn resumed the role of the Green Goblin in ''Superior Spider-Man'' #4. * He resumed being the Green Goblin once again in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #797 in May 2018. Related categories * appearances * dream appearances * cameo appearances * reprint appearances * flashback appearances * hallucination appearances * behind-the-scenes appearances See also External Links * Norman Osborn at MDP * Norman Osborn at Wikipedia * * * * * Norman Osborn at the Spider-Man Wiki Gallery Green Goblin 001.jpg Green Goblin 003.jpg Norman Osborn 002.jpg Green Goblin ASM122.jpg Green Goblin impaled.jpg Gobby and Pete - iconic.jpg Gobby and Pete ASM97.jpg Gobby and Pete ASM98.jpg Appearances |-|Marvel Universe= As the Green Goblin * Amazing Spider-Man 14 * Amazing Spider-Man 17 * Amazing Spider-Man 23 * Amazing Spider-Man 96 * Amazing Spider-Man 97 * Amazing Spider-Man 98 * Amazing Spider-Man 100 * Amazing Spider-Man 119 * Amazing Spider-Man 121 * Amazing Spider-Man 122 As Norman Osborn * Amazing Spider-Man 96 * Amazing Spider-Man 119 * Deadpool Vol 3 3 |-|Alternate continuity = |-|Alternate media= References ---- Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Comic book characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Dark Avengers/Members Category:H.A.M.M.E.R./Members Category:Thunderbolts/Members Category:Sinister Six/Members Category:Sinister Twelve/Members Category:Legion of the Unliving/Members Category:Commission on Superhuman Activities/Members